Coen Brothers Wiki:Coenference/04 March 2008
14:15 Hmmm... I can't make it unless you start now... I'll be out in 20 minutes 14:15 :( 14:17 welll... do we know for a fact that Grae will be on at all today? 14:17 Nope, not that I know of. 14:18 I know: 14:18 We'll start the meeting now, then let it peter out for a while, and if Grae happens in, so much the better ^_^ 14:18 Hehe. 14:18 I bid you all COENY GREETINGS 14:18 Jedimca0 , any comments on our agenda items? 14:19 Hmmm... let me check. 14:20 =-= Mode #coenwiki +o Gonk|Busy by chanserv 14:20 =-= Gonk|Busy has changed the topic to “Coen Brothers Wiki IRC Chat | http://coenbrothers.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page | IRC Rules: No flaming, trolling, spamming, or bots--except for ChanServ; she really ties the room together. | The first Coenference is NOW!” 14:21 no comments, for now. :) 14:21 well... maybe one thing... there are just 2 agenda items?! :P 14:22 Yeah :) 14:22 Actually I have a 3rd 14:22 * Jedimca0 thinks the meeting will be over when he has to leave... :P 14:22 #1 - Emulate Wikipedia on real person article images? Or avoid doing so at all costs? 14:23 Emulate, I'd say. 14:23 Really? why? 14:23 Hmmm... Emulate = copy ? 14:23 I was gonna vote no 14:23 I really don't see why we shouldn't, to be honest. 14:23 No, what I mean is, should our Steve Buscemi article only have public domain images of him. 14:24 Meaning, shitty fan photos of the back of his head. 14:24 O_O 14:24 Or do we do like Wookieepedia, and just use whatever, provided we explain where it came from. 14:24 I say "real images" 14:24 per Gonk 14:24 I'd source good images. 14:25 But yeah, per Gonk.... 14:25 let's go with that as a working policy for now 14:25 next item? :P 14:25 #2 Deciding on a rumors/speculation/original research policy. I suspect we want a looser one than Wookieepedia's... but not very much looser. I have examples and hypotheses. 14:26 I wrote that over a month ago and have since forgotten my examples and hypotheses :) 14:26 * supergeeky1 will need to check Wookieepedia's policies on those. 14:26 Ah. :D 14:26 But to provide a somewhat vague example: 14:27 Some very crazy shit happens at the end of Barton Fink. Do we allow a section for the movie's article in which the "meaning" of certain events is speculated upon? 14:27 For Wookieepedia, the answer to that question would obviously be no, because 14:27 #1, the fanbase is too idiotic to use such freedom well, and #2 there IS no "meaning" in the film-student sense. 14:28 I vote in favor of giving very minor speculation. 14:28 I agree 14:28 When/if we get more users (more on that when we get to agenda item 3 :) ), I think they could probably be given a little more leeway 14:28 I see this wiki attracting more Pfleugery types 14:29 I agree too except I think we need to be clearer than "very minor speculation" 14:30 Hmm. 14:30 Shall we just say something about reasonable hypotheses, cited with evidence where appropriate?? 14:30 *meant to do one ? 14:31 That sounds alright. 14:31 So we don't get wacky fan theories about Walter being related to Leonard Smalls or something 14:31 Hell no. 14:31 sounds good 14:31 Sounds good. 14:31 ok 14:31 I will write something up to that general effect. 14:32 I will also keep the phrase "wacky fan theories" because I like it :D 14:32 :D 14:32 #3: Recruitment. It's obvious we can't/won't get anything done on this wiki if it's just the handful of users we currently have :) 14:32 I have two concrete ideas for getting the word out 14:33 I've been encouraging Madclaw to edit. He was planning on it, but something made him change his decision. 14:33 #1, mentioning the existence of the wiki at the appropriate time in #wikia 14:34 Like if we run into a technical problem, or if somebody else does and we've got a workaround on Coen, or whatever 14:35 #2, I was thinking about finding any Coen message boards that might exist and creating an account at one, and putting a link in my sig or something. *shrug* 14:35 That sounds good. 14:36 Any other ideas? 14:36 Both sound good 14:37 I really don't have any better ideas than that. 14:38 It's certainly safe to assume that the Coen Wiki will never have that many users. probably even fewer than Darthipedia. 14:39 But I still believe that it has the potential to find several more hard working users. 14:39 I concur 14:39 is there an official "Coen site" or something like that? 14:39 Don't you mean "several hard working users"? ;) 14:39 Lemme check. 14:39 Jedimca0 > I think there are a couple of major fansites 14:39 Ah, yeah. 14:39 Major fansites will work. 14:39 Whether the Coens themselves have an official site, dunno 14:39 Presumably each movie does/did. 14:40 http://www.coenbrothers.net/ 14:41 hmm 14:41 Looks kind of like a one-man show. 14:41 Is it official? 14:41 Nope, doesn't look like it. 14:42 Official friendship? 14:42 Sure 14:44 We have a link on Wikipedia? 14:44 When did that happen? 14:44 We do? 14:44 O_O 14:44 link? 14:44 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coen_Brothers#External_links 14:45 cool 14:45 I've almost found the person who added it. 14:46 http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Coen_Brothers&diff=182872952&oldid=182623234 14:46 Anon. 14:46 Cool. 14:46 anyway, I have to go. 14:46 See ya, Jedi. 14:46 Thanks for coming 14:46 :) 14:46 :D 14:46 http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Special:Contributions/70.230.147.239 14:46 lol 14:47 Quinlanfan?! 14:47 Bye everyone? 14:47 O_o 14:47 Oh, no. 14:47 Graestan. 14:47 bah... -? 14:47 Ciao 14:47 Graestan added it. 14:47 XD 14:47 See ya. 14:47 How can you tell? 14:47 His edit to Category talk:Christian denominations. 14:48 I was there when he made that edit. 14:48 <--| Jedimca0 has left #coenwiki 14:48 * Gonk|Busy shakes his head http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Scrooged&diff=prev&oldid=31295041 14:48 A and In should not be capitalized. 14:48 lol 14:49 Is this working for you? http://forum.coenbrothers.net/ 14:49 Nope. 14:50 http://www.coenbrothers.net/home.html 14:50 Official website? 14:51 No, same site 14:51 Oh. 14:52 hm, new agenda item 14:52 Should we maybe not have portals for movies that aren't 100% confirmed yet? 14:52 Such as "The Yiddish Policemen's Union"? http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Coen_Brothers#Upcoming_and_planned_films 14:53 I wouldn't add portals until the movies have at the very least started filming. 14:53 * Gonk|Busy nods 14:53 that makes sense. Script phase = not yet confirmed enough 14:55 Oh, and item #5: QOTW -> QOTM ? :) 14:56 lol, yeah. 14:56 It's completely slipped my mind to update it each week. 14:56 I also think maybe our FAs should be changed "when there's a worthy candidate" and not necessarily regularly 14:56 Exactly. 14:59 So, any other items on the agenda? :D 14:59 Nah, let's wait and see if Grae shows up